Blog użytkownika:XaliQX XX/Szary malunek odc.9 sez.1 "To jest żałosne"
AM - No świetnie! AM - Jak ja się teraz stąd wydostanę? AM - Muszę poszukać jakiegoś wyjścia! Nie możęmy tu zostać! Te głupie diamenty chcą mnie dopaść! AM - Idę poszukać wyjścia. Amazonit chodziła po nieskończenie długim pokoju około 9 godzin. AM - SZLAK! AM - Nie znajde tu niczego! AM - Czasami marudzę że Ziemia jest mało rozwinięta technicznie no ale to jest już przesada! AM - GŁUPI HOMEWORLD! AM - A to klopsik! AM - No świetnie... teraz chce mi się jeść. AM - No sałateczka! 7 godzin później. AM - No czipsik! AM - Nie wytrzymam... Nagle z wszystkich, czterech stron pokoju zaczęły lecieć światła o kolorach - Granatowy, turkusowy, liliowy oraz szary. AM - Chwila.. co?! AM - Co to ma znaczyć? Chwila... liliowy - liliowy diament, granatowy - granatowy diament, turkusowy - turkusowy diament, i szary - coooo? Światła otoczyły amazonit, która potem zaczęła się w coś zmieniać. AM - cccczwngse3fwsxhfzshnxgdhz s jjmxjmjdzan!jlwnj! COOOO TUUAJSA SIIJĘ SDZIEJĘĘĘ! Włosy amazonit zaczęły się szarpać, na jej ubraniach zaczęły pojawiać się dziwne rysy, zaczęły się obrywać, a na jej ciele zaczęły robić się dziwne kropki. AM - PON KQYNUCADZQHUMFEX HJRFSVEBJNFKX4EBMAHSSSSSSSSJWAHHDHWASD POMOCYUUYDZY! Nagle do pokoju ktoś wszedł. TC - AMAZONIT!! AM - Turlgnqwfmzgwsjmzhnvshggdhhajdhhhhhhhhkjhwqjfdfikwjqqadfgjnadhfa!!!!!!!!!!!!! TURKUSOWHDJJTURKUSOWAAA! TC - GDZIE JESTEŚ?! AM - Nieniensgunuxgdsujfhggggggggggggggggghjkljhghjkjhghjkl,kjhghjklllllllllpoisnndas!! NICNIWNIE WIEM! TC - Widzę cie! Turkusowa stworzyła panel, po czym światło zniknęło a u amazonit wszystko było w porządku. AM - C-c-co tu się odwaliło?! TC - Chcieli cię zakazić. Mnie chcieli pozbawić moich spektromoli. AM - Spektro co? TC - Serio?! Eh.. każdy klejnot ery 2 ma spektromol. Ma on wszystkie nasze myśli i danę. AM - PROŚCIEJ TC - Gdybym go straciła, nie pamiętała bym nic. AM - A co jak stracisz wzmacniacze kończyn? TC - Niee... to zostało by mi w pamięci. AM - Aaaa..ha? TC - Uciekajmy! AM - Okej! CHWILA KLEJNOTKO! Amazonit i turkusowa uciekały przez kolejne 5 godzin. AM - STÓJ! TC - Co znowu? AM - Nie dam już rady! A ten mały karłowaty szafir prawie mnie zobaczył! Nie chcę uciekać! TC - A chcesz stąd uciec? AM - No... jasne! TC - Więc nie marudź i ruszaj tyłek! AM - ;-; TYMCZASEM U KOLORKÓW H - Mówili że amazonit znajduje się na komisariacie 17263AH2DASD0A K - No to przecież to jest ten komisariat! H - Wiem! MP - Emm... obsydianie? O - Tak morska? MP - Skąd wiesz że nas wpuszczą na komisariat? W sensie... mnie... wiesz, jestem defektem. O - Idziemy na "gapę". MP - A to dobrze czy źle? O - W zasadzie... tak, i tak. MP - Aaa..ha? K - Chodźcie już! O - Już! MP - Okej! Będzie... fajnie? Kolory weszły na komisariat. Po kilkusekundach zauważyły 2 korale stojące przed drzwiami. K1 (Koral 1) - Ejejejej! A wy tu co.. gluty? K2 - Właśnie... glutki! MP - Myyyyyyyyyyyyy........................???? K - Emmm... O - Diament.. Granatowy diament, nas tu przysłał. K1 - Macie raport? O - Uememem... RAPORT?! H - Zaraz wrócimy! H - Musimy stworzyć raport! O - To już wiemy, ale jak go stworzymy? MP & K - Właśnie! H - Nie "my", tylko ja. MP - Że co? Howlit wytworzyła z swojego klejnotu hologram raportu. H - Tadam! MP - Okej? O - Chodźmy już! Klejnoty posżły z powrotem do koralów. H - Proszę bardzo! K1 & KM - Hmmm... Korale spojrzały na siebie podejrzanym wzrokiem. K2 - Raz dwa, gluty. K - O yeah! Klejnoty odeszły MP - Udało nam się! O - Nooo... ale nie spoczynajmy na laurach, musimy znaleźć ami! MP - Masz rację, chodźmy! TYMCZASEM U AMAZONIT I TURKUSOWEJ *2 godziny później* AM - Ja.. już.. nie- TC - Mordka! AM - ;-; TC - Mówiłam ci już milion razy! NIE MARUDŹ! AM - Spadówa ówa! TC - Błahhsag!.. CICHO! AM - Mam cię w! Tukurkusowa pociągnęła Amazonit za kitkę. TC - Ktoś idzie! AM - Zamknij... serio! K - Szukamy już jakieś 2 godziny, a nadal jej nie znalazłyśmy! MP - To jest oooogrrrooomne! H - Właśnie! K - Ale- Kolory zobaczyły amazonit. AM - Kolory?! O - Jezu.. H - Ami! MP - Amuś! K - Ama! Klejnoty zaczęły do siebie biec, prócz turkusowej która była troszczkę (Dobra, nie oszukujmy się, bardzo) zdezorientowana. Kiedy kolorki i amazonit były już prawie przy sobie, nagle utworzyło się żółte pole energii, a po tym zawaliła się podłoga, i klejnoty zaczęły spadać - Amazonit z turkusową, I obsydian, howlit, koral i morska. AM - Ałłć.. AM - Turkusowa? Wszystko okej? TC - Chybaa... AM - Musimy ich poszukać! TC - A kto to właściwie jest? AM - Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia! Ehhh... OBSYDIANNN! O - Amazonit! AM - Gdzie jesteś? O - Przy polu energii! AM - Chwila.. to nie możliwe! Też jestem i nie widzę! O - Hmmm.. TC - Chwila! Turkusowa włączyła ekrany. TC - I... już! Nagle, z pustego, białego i niekączącego się pomieszczenia zrobił się mały, ciasny pokoik. Był on czymś w rodzaju mini - puszczy. TC - Tadam! O - Już cię widzę! AM - Ja ciebie też! TC - Teraz musimy wymyśleć coś, żeby zniszczyć te pole. O - NISZCZYMY! Amazonit i o-bsydian rzucili się na pole. AM - A mas- TC - NIE! TC - POLE WAS PORAZI! TC - Musimy użyć takiej techniki jak... AM - FUZJA! TC - Co??! Nagle do strony obsydiana i kolorków wpadły korale. K1 (Koral 6) - BŁAHH! Morska, howlit i koral zaczęły walczyć z koralami. AM - Musimy zrobić fuzję! TC - Alee...+ AM - Nie ma czasu! TC - Ehhh.. .-. Amazonit i turkusowa zaczęły tańczyć. AM - Iiiii... FUZJA! Amazonit i turkusowa się połączyły. ? - Hemmm... ? - Jestem... BRAZYLIANIT?! BR (Brazylianit) - W takim razie.. Brazylianit stworzyła broń którą były shurikenny. BR - Haa... ja! Brazylianit uderzyła w panel (rzecz przez którą pole się wytwarza). BR - Czemu nie działa! O - Może... musisz więcej? Brazylianit rzuciła ich aż 15 BR - JAK TO DALEJ NIE?! O - Hmm... BR - Muszę się skupić... Brazylianit w swoich pięciu dłoniach wytworzyła 5 shurrikenów. Po chwili shurrikeny zaczęły się świecić i fuzja nimi rzuciła. BR - Oby... BR - Tak! Pole się zniszczyło, lecz cała energia zebrała się w kulę, po czym wystrzeliła w stronę Brazylianit. BR - Emmm.. Pole dotknęło brazylianit, po czym fuzja zamieniła się w światło, z którego wyskoczyły turkusowa i amazonit. AM - Ałłć... Obsydian podbiegł do turkusowej i amazonit. O - Wszystko okej? AM - Chybaaa... Nagle na ściane pojawiły się armaty, które zaczęły strzelać mazią. AM - Hę? Gdy maź dotknęła ziemi, mały kamyczek zaczął się deformować. TC - T-t-to maź która zakaża klejnoty! Uciekajmy! H - MY też tu jesteśmy! TC - RUSZAĆ SIĘ! Klejnoty zaczęły uciekać przez drzwi przez które weszły korale. AM - Szybciej! Nagle z maźi które były na ziemi, zaczęły zmieniać się w małe roboty, które strzelały właśnie tą mazią, O - Stop! Jeden z robotów podbiegł do klejnotów. Przez swoją mini armatkę chciał wystrzelić maź, lecz obsydian szybko przemieścił armatkę w prawo! O - Uciekać! Klejnoty uciekały w lewo, w prawo i jeszcze raz w lewo. Roboty mnożyły się i troiły, maź była wszędzie, ale ani mini gram nie dotknął ani jednego z klejnotu. AM - Tymi schodzami? O - Chyba.. Klejnoty poszły na górę. Roboty za nimi, gdy klejnoty były na górze nagle zobaczyły wielką dziurę w ścianie, przez którą można było wyjść. MP - M-m-mamy tu zeskoczyć..? O - Chyba.. AM - Nie cykać się! Amazonit wyskoczyła. H -Emm... Howlit też wyskoczyła.. MP - W życiu trzeba spełniać swoje marzenia, ale to nie moje marzenie, ale się teraz stało, więc juchu! Morska skoczyła. Turkusowa stanęła przed dziurą. TC - Ja sięęęęęęęęęęęę bojęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęę! K - Cicho siedź! Koral zepchnęła turkusową. K - No to siemasz. Koral skoczyła. O - Oł yeah! Amazonit zaczęła śpiewać. Nananan, nananana, nananananananana! Nananana, nananana nanananananana! Czy to jest istotne, czy to takie ważne? Co musimy robić... co musimy śpiewać! Po prostu... się ciesz! Życie jest piękne, widzisz to? (Życie jest piękne, widzisz to) ((ŻYCIE JEST PIĘKNE, WIDZISZ TO))?! Po prostu, się ciesz, masz wszystkich, swoich najbliżśzych, co czyni cię wygranym, wygranym! Nie, to nie pieniądze - nie, to nie bogactwo! To po prostu... NAJBLIŹSI! Ważne że oni tu są, są, są i są! Amazonit i klejnoty uderzyli w ziemię. H - Ehhh... O - Wiejemy! Klejnoty biegły ok. 20 minut, aż dotarły do statku. AM - To ten? O - Szybko! Klejnoty odpaliły i odleciały z Homeworld. KONIEC SEZONU 1 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Szary malunek Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność XaliQX XX